


(lookin' for) a mind at work

by herowndeliverance (atheilen)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Extra Treat, F/M, Infidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-05 11:31:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13386909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atheilen/pseuds/herowndeliverance
Summary: After Eliza burned her letters, she penned another.





	(lookin' for) a mind at work

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DoreyG](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/gifts).



> Happy Chocolate Box, DoreyG!

After Eliza burned her letters, she penned another.

Petty of her, she knew. But though she went to church every Sunday and tried her best to believe in a God who preached forgiveness, for her, for now, judgment day had come. Alexander deserved this, deserved to be stricken from the record of history, but it was not enough. She had done justice; now let her have recompense. An eye for an eye, an affair for an affair.

She loved Alexander still. Might even be able to forgive him one day, she knew that even as she cursed herself for the weakness in her own heart. But that would not happen until and unless she got satisfaction first, and so she wrote to Aaron Burr.

She’d seen the way Burr looked at her, of course. He found her desirable, and had for many years, ever since they were barely more than children. But he found any number of women desirable, so that alone would not be enough. What would be enough was the way he had always looked at her husband. Eliza didn’t know whether what drew Burr to Alexander was envy or desire, and did not care. Either way, it was a twisted, all-consuming sort of thing that would break him if he wasn’t careful, and therefore it was easy for Eliza to take advantage of.

She wrote: _don’t you want to be where he has been? Where he cannot have access now?_ In the end, it did not take long at all for him to acquiesce.

She could tell at once that he was more skilled in the art of assignations than her idiot husband had ever been. He wrote her in coded messages slick with innuendo; suggested lodgings neither of them would be caught dead in; arranged for their discreet conveyance. None of this particularly surprised her--hadn’t he met his wife in an affair?

“Are you sure this is what you want?” was the only question he asked her.

She nodded. “I would not have come otherwise.”

He took her at her word.

He was gentle. That did surprise her. She expected their coupling to be all heat and furious want, but he was deliberate and tender, like he had all the time in the world and wanted nothing more than to make her body sing. He cried her name when he found his release-- _Eliza--_ and that was surprising too. She’d expected _Theodosia,_ or _Angelica,_ or God forbid, _Alexander._

She could tell he wanted to ask her why, when they were done. She did not intend to give him an answer; he had not earned it and she did not know it. He smiled at her as he left.

“Thank you,” she said. Those would be the last words she ever said to him. Later, she would hate herself for that.


End file.
